visual_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vistlip: Yoru
Yoru is a song by vistlip and the 1st ending of the Anime Akatsuki no Yona. Romaji Wakaru kai? Muri yari demo Sakushin de Tsutaetokitai Koto wo Mukashi de Kawaranai daro? Yomi zurai kashi mo Haikei mo... Sasaeru da to ka Erasou ni sa Nando mo nando mo itta kedo Kotoba no karusa Omoi shiru no wa, Haya sugi nai You ni Kimi ga boku wo suteru mae ni Doushite mo ma ni ukete hoshikute Kono basho wo karite sakebasete "Hontou ni aishiteru" Yuki ga tsumetai riyuu nante Boku no te ga hito yori atsui kara Kimi no sono te wo tsunaida toki "Atatakai" wo hiki dasu tame Wakaru kai? Hanasu tabi ni Kobiru you na Mane made suru Koto wo Wakattenai Kagirareta jikan, Shinji sasetai Omoi mo Kimi ga boku ni kureru uta ni, Kakusareta uso wo sagasu you ni Shinjitsu wa itsumo chuu ni mai Kono sora wo koete ikenai Eranda michi ga, Jama shiteru nara Yamete shimaeba sore de kaiketsu ka? Sou janain darou? Nara, kono kimochi wa Dare ni iku? Doko e iku? Kimi ga boku ni sameru mae ni Doushite mo ma ni ukete hoshikute Kono basho wo karite sakebasete "Hontou ni aishiteru" "Mata ne" tte egao de mi okuru Itsumo sou tsugi nante nakute mo Aru beki taido de saigo made Kimi ga akogarete sugata de Kanji わかるかい? 無理矢理でも作品で伝えときたい事を 昔と変わらないだろ? 読み辛い歌詞も背景も 支えるだとか偉そうにさ 何度も何度も云ったけど 言葉の軽さ、思い知るのは、早過ぎない様に 君が僕を捨てる前に、どうしても真に受けて欲しくて この場所を借りて叫ばせて 「本当に愛してる。」 雪が冷たい理由なんて、僕の手がヒトより熱いから 君のその手を繋いだ時、「温かい。」を引き出すため わかるかい? 話す度に媚びる様な真似までする事を わかってない 限られた時間、信じさせたい想いも 君が僕にくれる唄に、隠された嘘を探す様に 真実は何時も宙に舞い、この夜を越えて行けない 選んだ道が邪魔をしてるなら、辞めてしまえばそれで解決か? そうじゃないんだろう なら、この気持ちは誰に行く 何処へ行く 君が僕に冷める前に、どうしても真に受けて欲しくて この場所を借りて叫ばせて 「本当に愛してる。」 「またね。」って笑顔で見送る 何時もそう 次なんて無くても 在るべき態度で最後まで 君が憧れた姿で English Translation Do you understand it? Understand what I want to tell you by force with this oeuvre? Is it still like it was before? Hard-to-read-lyrics and this scenery... Ever and every again I told you, that they are beautiful and seemed to help me But I hope, that the strength of the words and everything I've learned about them, wont walk by that fast. Before you push myself away, please take me seriously. We will own this place. Let me shout: "I really love you!" The reason, why the snow is that cold as it seems to be, is, that my hands are much more warmer than the hands of any other humans. When I grabbed your hand I finally got your answer: "You are so warm..." Do you understand them? The flattering, mimicking words I say. You don't understand them. Time is limited. And so are the thoughts, I wanted to believe in. The song you wrote for me is like you're searching for a lie, which is in it. The truth is eternally dancing on the sky. I can't overcome this night. If there is something crossing my chosen way, is it the best solution just to give up? I don't think so! Because if it'd be like that my feelings would fly to anyone else. But where? Before you push myself away, please take me seriously. We will own this place. Let me shout: "I really love you!" "See you later!" I look after yourself with a smile on my face. It's always like that. Also, when there won’t be a "later". I'll do that until the end. Because you are the one I truly miss... Unofficial English Version Do you know? What I want To convey This peace, even If it's forced? It doesn't change Much from long ago, right? The lyrics that are hard to read, The ambience... I said that I'd support you Over and over again Almost arrogantly, But I have to make sure That I never lack of weight That I never lack to read That words that I now tell, have Come too late Just before you throw me away as you always do I want you to take me for full, more than any in the world So let me borrow this place on the page and scream, "I really do love you with all my heart" The reason that the snow is as cold as it is Is because my hand is hotter than the warmth of the sun It's so that when my hand holds yours all so tight It will draw out the words "It's so warm just now" Do you know? That I always get So endless blessed Whenever you say One word You don't know The feeling I want you to Believe in, are limited In time As if I'm just looking for every hidden lie In this song you give, that inspired every thing I do The truth always will be flying into the blue sky But I can't overcome this high and pressing void So if the path you chose Is only getting in your way You shouldn't quit and think everything will be all right That's not right, you know? Then, to whom do These feelings go to? Where do they go to? Just before you lose all this collective passion for me I want you to take me for full, more than any in the world So let me borrow this place on the page and scream, "I really do love you with all my heart" You send me of with a "see you" and a smile It's always like this, even if there won't be a next time But with my usual attitude just 'til the end I want to stay just as the me, that you admired Category:Vistlip Lyrics Category:Anison Category:Akatsuki no Yona